Back to The Past
by DarkPrincess777
Summary: Sakura haruno finds a mysterious scroll that can make her go back in time to the Uchiha massacre and stop Itachi from killing the Uchiha Clan. This can possibly change her life forever.My story is between rated M and rated T.SasuSaku
1. Permission

Hello I'm new so this is my first fanfic I hope it will turn out good and not bad soooo enjoy!!

DarkPrincess777

Summary: Sakura haruno finds a mysterious scroll that can make her go back in time to the Uchiha massacre. This can possibly change her life forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and don't own any Naruto Characters…….

Anyways on with the fic

Back to the past

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Chapter One

It's been 2 and a half years since Sasuke left to Orochimaru to get power. So Sakura's 15 years old.

Sakura isn't the same annoying little girl you knew when she was genin, she is now a very skilled medic ninja and is now Tsunade's apprentice. She changed her attitude to a cold attitude similar to Sasuke's and she has been training a lot and wont stop until she passes out, Even Naruto started to worry about her.

She also changed in her appearance from when she was only 12 years old. She now had fair peach creamy skin, she had pink soft hair that rested in the mid section of her back. She still had those same big green eyes except they were empty. There was no trace of happiness in them. She had an hour glass figure and was taller. She didn't have a baby face no more but her face is still beautiful as ever. Practically all the guys in konoha swooned over her but she just turned them down. Well let's see what she's up to.**  
**

One evening Sakura Haruno was walking towards the Hokages Tower. She didn't have to ask the guards to let her in. She just walked in since she's the apprentice of the hokage. She went to find Tsunades door and knocked on it.

"WHO IS IT?" Yelled an annoyed blonde woman.

"It's me Sakura." Said Sakura Hurriedly.

"Come in." Tsunade called out. Sakura turned the knob and opened it to find Tsunade Doing a bunch of paper work and she looked very annoyed and tired at the same time. She looked up and gave Sakura a questioning look.

"Why hello Sakura how are you and what brings you here?"

"Hey Lady Tsunade I'm doing fine and I was wondering if there's any high ranked missions to go to the sound village?" Sakura said. Tsunade looked at her curiously.

"Why do you want a high ranked mission to the sound?"

"Its just that I don't want to stay here and always being at home doing nothing, besides I want to find Sasuke…… like the others." Sakura said. Tsunade sighed and said,

"Sakura you know that the chance of finding Sasuke is nearly impossible right, especially in the Sound Village where Orochimaru is at?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Sakura almost twitched at the sound of Orochimaru's name. She made her right fist turn into a fist and clenched her teeth.

"I Don't care even if its taking away my free time which I would be using to train, besides I'll do it after my mission, It's a win win situation right?" Sakura said. Tsunade groaned and said,

"I'm getting a really bad headache…………Sakura are you sure because I don't want to lose konoha's best medic and I don't want to lose-

Sakura cut her off and said,

"Of course I'm sure.. I promise I won't fail this mission nor will I fail you" Said Sakura with confidence. Tsunade sighed again and said,

"Well I guess you can go but you must first complete the first mission and come back alive got that?" Tsunade questioned.

"Trust me I will come back alive just like I said I won't fail you or the mission and what is my first mission?" Sakura said excited on the fact that Tsunade let her go.

OK your first mission is to assassinate a man by the name of Ashiro Katame that stole an important scroll from this village and then after you are done you can go to the sound village and look for Sasuke."

"Got it oh and thank you so much lady Tsunade!" Sakura said and then went over to Tsunade and gave her a hug surprising Tsunade.

"yea yea now hurry up and go oh and also be very careful because there's lots of traps on the way to the Sound village."

"I will once again thank you" Sakura said and dashed out on her way to her mission.

**So what do ya think huh? Pretty good for a first fanfic or what?**

**Now push the button on the left bottom corner and review of what do you think of my story if you don't I will make you cut your wrist….. :D**

**See ya until next time!!**


	2. On Her Way

**wasupppppppp im back and heres chapter 2**

**DarkPrincess777**

_**Summary: Sakura Haruno finds a mysterious scroll that can make her go back in time to the Uchiha massacre. This can possibly change her life forever.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and don't own any Naruto Characters if I did I would totally own Sasuke, he's so cute…..**

**Anyways on with Chapter 2**

Back to the past

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sakura had just finished her mission on killing Ashiro Katame and got the scroll. While she was fighting with him, she also found another scroll, but this scroll looked odd from all the rest. So she put them both in her pouch.

It was nearly sunset, the sun going down and down with every minute that passed by. Sakura had beads of sweat running down her face but she wiped it off with her arm.

She was jumping from branch to branch so fast even the human eye couldn't see her because she was so fast. She soon stopped to catch her breath and her eyes scanned everywhere around her for any signs or enemies.

She saw nothing and soon was back on her feet and again jumping from branch to branch. The small branches sticking out of the trees scratched her skin leaving cuts and lots of wounds and winces a little bit but she didn't care if she was hurt.

She just kept on looking forward and kept on going.

"_I have to keep on looking no matter what the challenges are" _She thought. Her eyes full of confidence.

"Ok this seems like a good spot to rest for the night." She muttered to herself as she jumped off the branch on to a small spot in the forest and set up a small tent. She was so close to the Sound Village.

She then took all her fighting equipment off and went to asleep.

"_Please let me find Sasuke please"_ She thought before she went to sleep. Even though she was asleep she was still on guard of any enemy or animals that harm could harm her. After an hour of sleeping she heard some footsteps. "_I hope that it's just the wind"_ she thought hopefully.

She heard them again and wasn't sure this time. She got up still very sleepy to see what is doing that. She saw no trace or no mark of what is doing that.

"_I sense someone's chakra but not any kind, I feel as this chakra is stronger and darker oh no this could mean trouble" _She thought and quickly went back to her tent and put her fighting equipment on and then went outside.

It was really hard to see since she's in forest but there was moonlight still shining all around. She looked around again and saw a dark tall figure just standing there probably looking at her.

She couldn't see his face or _( A.N- guess who it is?)_ any facial appearance. What she did see was a long shiny katana with fresh blood still stained on it. It glistened in the moonlight and it was strapped to the waist of this person.

"_This guy or girl just got out of a fight huh that's why there's fresh blood on that katana" She _thought carefully and shivered at the thought.

The strong Chakra she felt earlier was radiating from this guy. Sakura was very curious to know who this guy is.

"Show yourself!" She called out loudly drawing a kunai from her pouch and pointing at the mysterious person. Then she heard a dark chuckle she knew too well…………………

* * *

**Tell me what ya think about this chapter? Yea I know kinda short huh its cuz I was kinda in a hurry to finish this chapter but oh well :)**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZ review on my 2nd chapter, do you like it or not?**

**Well see ya in my next chappie!!**


	3. A Face Of An Enemy

****

Hey people chapter three took me a long time to finish since I was busy with homework and all but now I got it done….(sighs) :D

**I might get slower in updating cuz im starting to get alot of homework so srry if i dont update right away :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own this story!!**

**Well heres chapter three**

**Back To The Past**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

There in the forest his dark chuckle filled the forest. "Show yourself!" Sakura yelled once again.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard his voice. _I know that voice no it can't be Sasuke_ She thought. The man stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Sakura stood there in shock and couldn't move any part of her body. She saw her childhood crush Sasuke Uchiha standing there. He had the same chicken butt hair but more spread out in the back with his bangs slightly longer and past his chin. He had the same dull empty eyes and his face still emotionless and his skin perfect as ever. He had on the Sound uniform with a shirt split in the middle showing his muscular chest and stomach.

Sakura blushed but was thankful it was dark and he couldn't see her blushing face through the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned coldly glaring her intensely.

"What do you think I'm doing here, I'm trying to get you back!" She shot back at him. She was proud she actually talked to him like that. She never talked to him that way, she was always sweet talking to him.

_Never thought she would have the guts to speak to me that way_ He thought smirking.

"pfft just give up already you know I wont come back to the village so why waste your time on trying to get me to come back to the village." he said raising his right eyebrow.

"I promised myself that I will get you to come back to the village even if it puts my life on the line." said Sakura. Sasuke chuckled darkly again.

"What are you laughing about huh?" She questioned.

"If Naruto tried to get me back what makes you think that you can get me back."

"Well I'm different from Naruto so I will keep trying until I get you to come back."

"You can't possibly beat me, you're just a weak little girl that will never get stronger or will never change!" Sasuke said with his Sharingan flickering from black to red.

She winced as she saw his Sharingan glaring at her with pure hate. Those words pierced thought her heart like a knife cutting through butter. She didn't get why this time those words hurt her a lot. He had always called her weak but it didn't hurt her as much as it did now. She now saw that he didn't change at all. He was still the same heartless boy she knew and he was still the thirsty ass that thirsted for revenge for his brother.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, THE SAKURA YOU KNEW WAS IN THE PAST, HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT I'M STILL WEAK!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the entire forest.

" After all these years you're still annoying." He said smirking

"Stop smirking or I'll wipe that cocky smirk off your face you bastard."

" Now now Sakura when did you start using foul language?" he smirked even more.

"That's really none of your damn business is it... now I told you I would wipe that smirk off your face myself didn't I?" she said angrily.

"Try it and see what happens but i must warn you, you will never see daylight again after this fight." He said getting into a fighting stance.

" How do you your going to win maybe it will be me you'll never know" She said getting into a fighting stance ready to attack him. Even though she loved him she still wanted to beat him, not kill him but beat him until he faints.

" Like I said you wont stand a chance against me Sakura, So basically the results of this is me winning simple as that" he said smirking.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU" She screamed as her eye color turned into a light purple but flickerd back to green. She charged at him with full force.

* * *

**hmmmm a cliffhanger, it just makes you want more doesnt it?? I can feel you want more, I can taste you want more, I can hear you want more, I can see you want more, I can smell you want more...haha thats the 5 senses!!**

**Anyways Sakura is about to fight Sasuke... Who is going to win the fight? :O **

**Stay tuned for chapter four to know what will happen!!**

**Alright plz review**


End file.
